I'll protect you
by wair-ra
Summary: Warning:- Do not read unless you have read chapter 436 and above! Zeref and Natsu BROTP!


"Zeref-nii!" a small child yelled excitedly, running down the corridor of the house he and his elder brother shared. "Zeref-nii! Zeref-nii!" he called out excitedly checking each room in search of his elder brother.

He pulled back the cloth on the entrance of the small room his brother used as a study room. That was where he saw another child with short black hair, his head bent over the papers he was reading. 'Figures' he thought."Zeref-nii!" the boy yelled, glad he was finally able to find him.

'Zered-nii' turned his head towards the direction off the entrance. "Natsu! What are you doing out off bed? You have a fever you shouldn't to be up!" he yelled, worry was evident in his tone. "Gah! Fever-shemer." the boy, Natsu waved him off before continuing "you won't believe what happened Zeref-nii!" he said excitedly. Zeref looked at him, curiosity in his eyes. "What is it?" he asked curiously wondering what had his brother so excited. He never expected the words that came out of his little brothers' mouth next.

"I did magic!" Natsu stated excitedly, pride swelling in his small chest as he waited for his brothers surprise and praises.

Silence.

Natsu looked at his brother who was unusually quiet. "Zeref-nii?" he asked. "What did you just say Natsu?" Zeref asked calmly. "Uhhhhh….." Natsu started unsurely "I….did magic?" "WHAT?!" Zeref screamed, scaring Natsu with his sudden outburst "How? What? When? Why?" "You asked what twice." Natsu said.

"Answer the questions!" Zeref yelled. "I don't know how!" Natsu yelled defensively "Just a few minutes ago I was thinking off dragons…" "Of course you would be thinking about those over grown lizards…" Zeref mumbled "Do you wanna hear me talk or not." Natsu asked annoyed. When Zeref didn't say anything he continued "Well when I was thinking about the awesomeness that is a dragon." he looked pointedly at Zeref "It just happened!"

Zeref was silent for a moment before he spoke again "Show me."

"Huh?"

"I said show me." Zeref repeated with a small smile on his face "I wanna see my little brother do some magic." Natsu was silent and stared at his brother before he grinned, revealing his white teeth "Yeah!"

Zeref watched silently as his brother closed his eyes while breathing in deeply as he raised his right hand. Then he suddenly opened his eyes, just as he did that, a small flame appeared on the palm of his hand. Zeref shot up and looked at his brothers outstretched hand. "Fire magic?!" he exclaimed looking at his brothers face, "So your fever was actually….your body adjusting to your new magic." he said softly. Natsu eyebrows rose up in confusion "Adjusting…. to my magic? What does that mean Zeref-nii?" he asked with a pout. 'Cute' Zeref thought before continuing "Fire mages have a higher body temperature than other people due to the nature of their magic and so they won't be affected by their own fire ." he explained and Natsu nodded "Cool…." was his only response before his eyes widened.

"Zeref-nii…." "What?" "Does this mean…." Natsu started excitement shone in his onyx eyes "Am I….. like a dragon now?!" Zeref blinked at his little brother before smiling and putting his hand on his brother's head "Sure Natsu….you're a dragon."

Natsu cheered, his face splitting into a large smile "I'm a dragon! I'm a dragon!" he kept repeating while Zeref laughed along with him. "Yeah! Now that I'm a dragon I can always protect you Zeref-nii!" Natsu shouted happily. Zeref stopped laughing and looked at Natsu "Protect….. me?" he asked quiz-illy and Natsu nodded his head "Yeah! Dragons always protect those things they care about right? So I'm gonna protect you!" Zeref blinked before a small smile crossed his face and he brought Natsu into a loving embrace "I care about you too Natsu." "Zeref-nii let's make a promise too each other!" Natsu said seriously "Oh? What promise?"

"Let's promise that we'll protect each other no matter what! What do you say onii-chan?" Natsu smiled brightly and held out his pinky finger "Sure Natsu, I promise" Zeref said hooking his pinky figure with Natsu "We'll protect each other no matter what!" Natsu continued and Zeref nodded his head in agreement "Always and forever!" Zeref added. When that was settled they unhooked their pinky figures "So what were you doing Zeref-nii?" Natsu asked, eyes curiously looking at the table his brother was working on "Oh I was just studying a lesson for my magic school." Zeref stated "Wow that's so cool Zeref-nii! Do you think I'll go to the same magic school you do?" Natsu asked "I'm sure you will. In fact I bet you could be the best wizard there someday!" Zeref said.

Hearing that brought a large grin on Natsu's face "I can't wait! I bet I'll beat all my opponents there too!" Natsu said making punching motions in the air for emphasis. "I bet you will." Zeref said ruffling his hair.

"Anyway let's eat I'm starving!" Natsu said jumping up and heading towards the kitchen. "Hey wait for me!" Zeref said running after him, a smile on his face.

Nothing could ruin his happiness.

Zeref's eyes fluttered opened and he was greeted with the sight of the blue sky and fluffy white clouds. "Another dream?" he said softly to no one in particular "No… it was more of a memory than a dream." he said sitting up. He looked to the right and saw an olden tome with the words E.N.D written on the cover. "Natsu….." he said to the tome "I'm sorry…. you never got the chance of going to that school… but I'm glad you tot something even better than that. Being surrounded by so many comrades." Zeref smiled "The time for our next encounter is drawing closer." he said as he lied down once more, closing his eyes and surrendering too dreams filled with memories of happier times.


End file.
